This invention relates to installing and using desktop and web applications on different types of electronic devices. Sometimes a task running within a program on an electronic device, such as a computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular telephone, a television set, and so on, might take a while to complete. Examples of common such tasks include downloading a file, installing a program component, or transferring a file. A user-friendly program typically provides some indication to the user that the task is occurring, how long the task might take, and how much work has already been done. One way of indicating that work is being done, and to indicate the amount of progress, is to use an animated image known as a progress bar.
The progress bar can be formally described as a component in a graphical user interface, and is used to convey the progress of a task, such as a download or file transfer. Often the graphic is accompanied by a textual representation of the progress, typically in a percentage format, which can indicate how far along the installation or download has proceeded, such as “53% done”, or something similar. FIG. 1 shows some examples of progress indicators.
When a user must wait a large period of time for a progress indicator to complete, she often would like to perform a different task or activity while she is waiting. For example, a user may go have lunch while they wait for a file to download from the web. Unfortunately, when the user is away from her computer, there is no notification mechanism to let her know when the download or installation is complete or when a particular point in the installation or download has been reached.